Romano Sick
by isabellaesposito27
Summary: Hi Guys, This is my first fanfiction. Sry for the spelling errors and bad english. Don t worry because it is so short. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Hope you like it.
1. Do you not hear it?

Veneziano/Romano Ebola Fever

*normal pov.*

´Fratello?´, asked Feleciano and knocked on the door. ´Breakfast is ready?! Please calm down. Spain, Germany and I wait for you.´ He wait a few seconds at the door, then he went down. He sat down to Spain and Germany to the table.

*Romanos pov.*

When I opened my eyes I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I turned and rolling around in my bed to rid the pain away but pointless. ´Ughh´

It was the only what came out of my mouth. ´Shit. I need to go down, otherwise my stupid brother or the tomato bastard comes up. I don´t want that my stupid brother, the tomato bastard or the potato bastardworry about me. I´m fine. I hope I´m fine?!´, I tought to myself. I sit down with my elbows on my bed and tried to stand on. I tried to ignore the pain but it just got worse. I suddenly bad and I felt something in my throat rise. ´Ughh...crap..´

Then I jumped up and slammed the door. I ran over the Bathroom. Again I slammed the door. ´Hopefully they have not heard below. But what if they were?´, I thought to myself and felt a little panic in me, as I stood in the bathroom. *cough cough* I felt sick and leaned over the toilet. The cough and wheeze didn´t stop.

*normal pov.*

Spain heard suddenly a cough. ´Also Feleciano and Germany are here below but who is it then... OH MY GOD! Lovi´ thought Spain and got panic. He stood up. ´What´s going on Spain?´, asked Germany with a little bit worry in his face. ´Do you hear it?´, said Spain and listened. ´What?! What do your hear? What´s going on?!´, he said and stand up too. ´Do you not hear it? The cough.´ Were there three quietly. Fact they heard a cough. It sounded dry and painful.

´Fratello´, whimpered Feleciano as a tear ran over his face. Spain trudged up the stairs followed by northern Italy and Germany. When Spain was at the door he knocked loudly. ´Lovi?! Everything ok? I`m come in, okay?´, said Antonio loudly. ´No! Stay out tomato bastard!´, cried Romano followed by a painful cough. The Spaniards gave it. He ignoring the screaming and flung open the door. The first thing he saw as he beloved Lovi sat on the ground. He was very pale and had beads of sweat on his forehead. His hair was a mess and his eyes were once so lively times are now just gray and dull.

´I said you should stay out tomato bastard! Get-´, he was cut off by cough. He leaned back on the toilet. ´Lovi!´, Spain screaming and ran over to Lovino´s page. He rubbed circles on Lovino´s back. ´Fratello?´, Feleciano whimpered and began to cry. Germany went briefly to the side of Spain. ´Stay here with Romano. I´ll go down with Feleciano and try to calm him down.´ Of spaniards nodded in agreement. Romano stopped coughing. He was breathing shallow and leaned against Antonio. Antonio was a little bit red in his face. ´I should put him on the couch. That would be the best´, he thought to himself. He took Lovino (bridal style) and carried him down the stairs into the living room.

Feleciano cried and Germany try to get him calm down. Spain put Romano on the couch. As Spain laid him on the couch he groaned in pain and began to shake uncontrollably. Germany went to Antonio´s side followed by Feleciano. ´What´s wrong with him?´, asked northern Italy concerned.


	2. Worried

**Hi sorry that you wait so long for the update and sry that the chapter is soo short but I will update so fast I can so please enjoy it and review!**

´I don´t know whats wrong with him... but I think its a normal flu´, said Antonio slowly and smiled to Feleciano. ´I hope its a normal flu´, thought Spain to himself. ´Shall I go and get a blanket for him?´, asked Germany and looked to Spain. Spain nodded and applied to Romano. It hurt Spain to see his little Lovi like this. He will help him... but how?!

He wrinkled his forehead. Germany shook Spains shoulder and gave him the blanket. Then he sat to Feleciano on the couch. Spain took the blanket and put it on Romano. He put his hand on Romanos forehead to check if he have a fever. ´He´s burning up! Damn!´, he thought and got a lot of panic. He stand up and goes to the bathroom to get a wet towel. Romano groaned on the couch and opened a little bit his eyes. He saw his little brother. ´Wa... Wat... ngghh´, he closed his eyes and tried to say something. His little brother walked to his side on the couch. ´What´s wrong Fratello?´, his eyes completed with tears. ´Wat... Water... p-please´, he said quietly. He nodded and ran to Germany. ´What?´, said Germany angry. ´Ve~ Roma need water´, said Feleciano with his puppy eyes. ´Okay okay... I get it´, sighed Germany and walked to direction kitchen. He filled a glas with water. Then he gave it North Italy. Feli ran right away to Romano. Spain walked the stairs down and knelt next to Romano. Spain helped Romano to sit. Feleciano gave him then the water. Romano has drink the whole glas of water. ´Shhh... not to fast´, calmed Spain his little tomatoe. He rubbed circles on his back. ´It hurts´, cried Romano and fell. If Spain wasn´t there then he fell on the floor and hit his head. Spain catched Romano and held him. Romano began to cry and Antonio tries to calm him down.

´Fratello?´, said Feli and knelt down next to his brother. Romano sniffled and sobbed. Germany sat shoked on the couch. ´Shhh... its ok Mi tomate. Shh.`,said Spain reassuring.

´Feli?´, said Romano weakly. ´Yes´, answerde Feli fast. He held his hand to his little brother. ´Do you want to go to your brother?´, asked Antonio friendly. Lovino nodded. ´Come´, said Spain to Feleciano. He gave Romano to Feleciano and stood up. ´I make some food ´kay?´, Antonion looked at the gemini. ´Can I help?´, asked Germany. He stood up from the couch. Spain smiled. ´B-but... no... potatoes!´, protested Romano. ´Ja´, was the only thing he said before he and Antonio walked into the kitchen. Spain came from the kitchen and said to Feli:´Ah... Feleciano can you pls take him on the couch?´

Feleciano nodded and tried to carry him. Romano wrapped his arms arms around Felecianos neck. Then he sat his older brother on the couch. Romano leaned against his little brother. Then he began to cry. ´Pls... stop it! It hurts!´, cried Romano very loud and hugged his brother. ´Ve~?´

Then Feleciano hugged back. ´Ve~ calm down´ After a moments Romano drifted into the sleep on his younger brother. Spain came in the room and sat on the couch next to Roma ´How is he going?´, asked Spain. ´Just now he started to cry and said that it hurts and that it should stop it´, exclaimed Feleciano to Spain. ´Weird´, whispered Spain. ´Can you give me Roma for a moment?´, asked Spain. Italy nodded and gave his older brother to Antonio. Antonio felt Romas forehead. ´Its worse than earlier!´, said Antonio.


End file.
